El Secuestro de Mi Corazón
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Misty había desaparecido,y Ash sentía que una parte muy importante de él, desapareció con ella.
1. Parte I de IV

**Hola amigos, voy a subir este cortito fic que escribi hace mucho lo había subido a mi pagina original antes de que me hackearan y nunca habia subido el final xDD Creo que ahora sí podre hacerlo jajajaja.**

* * *

><p><strong>Secuestro de mi corazón<strong>

**Parte 1 de 4**

Era un día como cualquier otro en ciudad Celeste, el cielo azul, mostraba un hermoso día soleado. El gimnasio Celeste, aquel templo de entrenamiento para los Pokémons acuáticos estaba llevando la euforia de una batalla en público, a estadio lleno; del lado de la líder, una joven muchacha, pelirroja usaba un Pokémon rosado con cuernos, similar a los de un coral — ¡Corsola! —pidió la joven al Pokémon — Misil Aguja

El ataque pegó en el pájaro que volaba en el gimnasio, parecía una golondrina de color azul oscuro y detalles rojos — ¡Swellow! —gritaba el retador un hombre de cabello castaño corto…

En el medio, una joven de cabello rubio, con dos banderines, uno rojo y uno verde anunciaba al ganador levantando el banderín verde, representante de la líder — La victoria es para la líder

La líder dió un salto y festejó — ¡Qué bien! Corsola, bien hecho —lo regresó a la una esfera roja y blanca — A tu pokébola —salió de la piscina junto al joven y se le acercó — Buena batalla —sonrió — Nos vemos en una revancha…

El hombre le sonrió y salió del gimnasio, en compañía de toda la gente que estaba allí…

Una joven de cabello azul llegó a escena — Batalla perfecta Misty — le dijo con una sonrisa, la joven pelirroja sonrió.

—Gracias Violeta —le respondió

La chica de cabello fucsia que llegó con Violeta le preguntó — ¿Has tenido noticias de Ash?

Misty negó con la cabeza — No aún no… me preocupa… ¿Qué será tan importante?

Daisy se le acercó — Tal vez… al fin se decidió a darte un poco de atención… sería ya tu hora.

El rostro de la pelirroja adquirió un color rojizo, bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus dedos — No creo… es Ash…

—¿Y qué? —le respondieron las tres — Tal vez si se decidió

—¡Bueno no me griten! —se quejó — Esperaré a que regrese de Johto…

En eso, entró un Pelipper al gimnasio… — ¡Pokécorreo! — festejaron las hermanas de Misty cuando el Pokémon con apariencia a pelicano blanco y celeste dejo caer en manos de Misty una nota — ¡Léela! ¡Léela! —le pidieron emocionadas, Misty las miró de reojo y leyó la nota.

—_"Misty, amiga mía, ya no aguanto, necesito que hablemos. Te espero ahora en el faro, Ash._" — Misty bajó la nota muy confundida, pero sus hermanas la zamarrearon para que entendiera la realidad — Pero… —comentó — Ash regresa la próxima semana.

—Por ahí se adelanto —comentó Daisy, la joven de cabello rubia estaba muy feliz — Te quiere dar una sorpresa…

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó con una ceja alzada

—¡Anda Misty! —le ordenaron las tres, Misty suspiró y accedió

—Cuando regresé —les sonrió — les cuento que paso —tomó a Azurill

—No, Misty —le dijeron sus hermanas quitándole el Pokémon — Es una cita, no debes llevar a tus Pokémon…

—Ok… ok… —dejo las pequeñas esferas en las manos de sus hermanas y se fue.

Las tres se miraron y sonrieron — Al fin… — cerraron sus ojos con mucha emoción. . .

Pero, al fin ¿Qué?... Misty no regresó al gimnasio, había pasado ya un par de días y las tres desesperadas acudieron a la policía, para buscar a la líder del gimnasio local, de la cual no hallaban rastros.

Lo último que se sabía, era que iba a encontrarse con Ash Ketchum… pero…

En pueblo Paleta, un joven de cabello oscuro alborotado con un pequeño Pokémon amarillo en su hombro estaba en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, el experto en Pokémons más grande de la historia, el joven les contaba al viejo hombre, y a una mujer de cabello castaño sus aventuras Pokémon, de viaje de nuevo por la región Johto…

Cuando el joven de cabello verde fue a atender la puerta, una oficial Jenny, pidió hablar con el joven moreno.

La oficial de cabello turquesa, entró a la residencia, y llegó donde los tres estaban.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —dijo la oficial, el joven se paró

—Soy yo oficial, ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito hacerle unas preguntas me puede acompañar afuera

—Pues, no tengo nada que ocultar, puede preguntarme aquí…

—Ok… —la oficial sacó una libreta — ¿Conoce a Misty, líder del gimnasio de ciudad celeste?

—Si —contestó algo preocupado — la conozco, quede de verla mañana

—¿Así que iba a verla?

—Si —afirmó con la cabeza — había quedado que luego de mi viaje, hablaría con ella pero…

—Me puede decir donde estaba este martes a las dos de la tarde —le preguntó interrumpiéndolo

—En Johto — respondió, la oficial elevó una ceja.

—Así que en Johto… ¿Cómo lo prueba?

—Con esto —comentó el profesor Oak, dándole un diploma que Ash había conseguido de ese viaje — tiene fecha 13 o sea del miércoles, él estuvo fuera de Kanto.

—Entonces, no entiendo — comentó la oficial regresando el diploma — según los informes, ella iba a verlo a usted señor Ketchum antes de desaparecer.

—¿Qué? —la cara de los cuatro cambio torrencialmente

—¿Cómo dijo? —Ash cayó sentado en el sillón, su cara emanaba de repente un gran sufrimiento

—Así es —continuó la oficial guardando la libreta — la líder de celeste lleva casi cinco días desaparecida, se tenía la fe de encontrarla con usted, pero ahora veo que usted no tenía noticias de ella.

—Pues no oficial —contestó con la voz entrecortada — no sé nada de ella…

—Bien —suspiró — seguiré investigando —iba a salir de la sala cuando Ash se paró nuevamente.

—Espere… —la oficial se detuvo y volteó a verlo — quiero ir a ciudad Celeste.

—Está bien —contestó la oficial

Ash se fue con la oficial a ciudad Celeste, con su mente perturbada, ¿Quién fue capaz de secuestrar a Misty?, ó… que había pasado, estaba perdido en su mente cuando la oficial le dijo

—Ash… si no tuviste que ver… —Ash la miró, ella conducía el auto en el que iban — ¿Quién crees que hubiera sido capaz de tal acto?

Ash pensó atento a la pregunta de la oficial, pero no tenía ni idea — Lo siento oficial, no tengo idea. Pero es alguien que sabía que ella y yo nos veríamos a mi regreso —comentó con su puño en el mentón.

—Es lo más seguro —le respondió la oficial pasándole un papel — Lee esto — Ash tomó la nota, y se quedo sin palabras.

—No…

—Tu letra no es, ¿no? —ella aún seguía con su mirada en la carretera

—No… no es mi letra, y menos le podría algo así… O sea, si le quería decir algo hubiera ido al gimnasio, para que citarla fuera de allí…

—Esto es muy extraño Ash…

—Ya lo creo —bajando su mirada — espero que no sea tarde

—Ash… la encontraremos, confía en nosotros. Y en ti también…

Cuando Ash llegó al gimnasio, las hermanas de la líder salieron a recibirlo un poco más a los golpes, estaban pálidas, demacradas y sus ojos mostraban señal de que estuvieron horas enteras llorando. La oficial se puso ante Ash y lo protegió — Cálmense —les pidió — él no estaba en Kanto al momento de los hechos, ya me lo confirmó el profesor Oak —ante aquellas palabras, las tres jóvenes se miraron, y vieron a Ash bajar la mirada, aun así notaron algo extraño en él… Sus ojos no mostraban el brillo característicos de el… era como si algo le faltaba.

Daisy se le acercó a Ash y cayó arrodillada, él la miro confundido.

—Por favor Ash —le suplicó — Dinos que Misty se encontró contigo… —las otras dos estaban en la misma posición frente a él… — Ash corrió su mirada hacia otro lado

—Chicas… yo no estaba en Kanto… — le respondió con la voz cortada, y lágrimas brotando sin control de sus ojos — yo iba a encontrarme con Misty, pero mañana no la semana pasada…

Las tres se levantaron de golpe — ¿Dónde esta Misty? —se preguntaron

Ash apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos a la fuerza — Yo también quiero saberlo chicas… qué le paso a Misty… —Ash cayó al suelo y lo golpeó — ¡Rayos! —golpeó de nuevo — ¡Quién se atrevió a poner una mano sobre mi Misty me las pagara!

Las tres lo oyeron sorprendidas, Violeta tomó la palabra — Ash…

Ash se arrodilló y las miró — Sí, a eso venía… —volvió a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y apretó aún más los puños — Venía a decirle que ella es mucho más importante para mí, que cualquier título que tengo… — golpeó otra vez el suelo — ¡Y no llegue a tiempo!

Las tres jóvenes se arrodillaron junto a Ash y lo abrazaron — La encontraremos, ya lo veras…

La voz de la oficial que aun seguía allí, comentó — Así es… eso haremos… créanlo…

Ash se paró, secó su rostro con el revés de su mano y dijo con su puño frente a él — ¡Él que se atrevió a incriminarme y tomar lo más valioso que tengo… se las verá negra cuando lo cruce!


	2. Parte II de IV

**ADVERTENCIA: Éste capítulo contiene escenas de violencia, así que si vas a seguir leyendo preparate para lo que leeras a continuación...**

**Sire~**

* * *

><p><strong>Secuestro de mi corazón<strong>

**Parte 02**

La desaparición de la líder del gimnasio Celeste, paso a primera plana en noticieros, diarios y programas de radio, se pedía por favor a cualquiera que supiera que paso con la joven pelirroja o si la habían visto, se comunicaran con el gimnasio Celeste.

Allí estaba Ash, invadido por la furia, amargado por callar y que sea tarde… tomaba constantemente su cabeza con los brazos y la agitaba para todos lados producto de su desesperación, aunque las tres flores le pedían que se calmara, no había forma de lograrlo.

Su mente no lo perdonaba, lo atormentaba con posibles hechos causado por la desaparición de la Misty…

—Ash por favor, ya cálmate —le pedía angustiada la joven rubia, con sus manos sobre el pecho, Ash la miró como si estuviera jugando

—¿Cómo me piden eso? —les gritó — ¡No entienden que a su hermana pudo pasarle cualquier cosa, quien sabe si no esta presa de algún desquiciado!

—¡Ash, basta! —ahora fue Violeta quien le gritó — Cálmate un poco

—No las entiendo —les dijo con énfasis de sorpresa — Su hermana desaparecida y ustedes como si nada… ¡Nunca quisieron a Misty!

Daisy se acercó con toda la furia y le dio una cachetada — No… vuelvas a decir eso Ash Ketchum

Ash puso su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda — Pero…

Lily habló apretando sus ojos de la rabia contenida por las tres — Ash queremos a nuestra hermana, más de lo que tú piensas, es justamente nuestra hermana, y la queremos mucho, no vengas a dudar de algo que no tienen certeza de que sea cierto.

—Pero… —trató de auto justificarse, pero ellas no lo dejaron.

—Tú hablas de cariño —dijo Violeta — ¿Cuándo descubriste que querías a nuestra hermana?

—Yo… —le habían dado justo en el blanco

—Ash, a ti Misty te importa, por debajo de los Pokémons, no vengas con estas escenas de que Misty es lo más importante, porque no te creeremos —le comentó Daisy

—Pero…

—No Ash, mira, si realmente Misty te fuera importante no la hubieras dejado para el final — Violeta se veía angustiada

—Este…

—No —lo volvieron a interrumpir — ¡Es la verdad! ¿Cuántos títulos y diplomas tuviste que ganar para que decidieras que era turno de Misty?… ¡Por favor Ash! — Lily rio con ironía

—Pero… si yo le decía antes, nuestros ideales…

—Ash, los ideales, los alcanzas siempre y cuando le pongas empeño, no crees qué si hubiera tenido tu "amor" —haciendo las comillas con los dedos — ¿ella no sería lo que es? —Ash bajó la mirada — ¡Qué equivocado estas Ash Ketchum!… Ella lo hubiera logrado igual, y tal vez le hubiera ido mucho mejor —comentó triste Daisy — Misty siempre tuvo un lugar en su corazón para ti, aunque tú nunca lo tonaste… Para Misty, eras su mejor amigo, un chico que aunque la volvía loca, compartió sus aventuras con ella…

Ash estaba angustiado, las palabras que le dijeron le pegaron duro, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, de salir huyendo de aquel calvario pero no iba a hacerlo.

—Sabes… tu fuiste el primer amigo de Misty —Ash miró a Daisy cuando pronunció el nombre de la pelirroja — Ella por lo general, esquivaba a todo el mundo, para ella solo existía ella, bueno por parte es nuestra culpa… Pero, la Misty que regresó del viaje, era algo increíble. Decidida, segura de sus metas, una gran entrenadora, y sobretodo era muy sociable… incluso nosotras empezamos a llevarnos mejor…

—Ustedes —Ash recuperó el habla — solo me juzgan a mí, pero ella tampoco me dijo nada — las miró apretando sus puños

—Porque ella prefería tenerte como amigo, antes de que por tu inmadurez pudieras lastimarla…

—Yo… —suspiro — ¡rayos! —maldijo — Tienen toda la razón sólo soy… un niño malcriado… — bajó la mirada con negación.

—Si, pero… —le comentó Violeta y Ash la miró — eres el niño malcriado que quiere nuestra hermana… y por eso, pese a lo que nos dijiste no te echaremos de patitas a la calle.

—Chicas… — Ash suspiró

—Ahora vengo —dijo Lily al oír la puerta de entrada…

Cuando regresó, lo hizo con la oficial Jenny, la cual quería una lista de los últimos retadores de Misty… Daisy, se puso a pensar junto a las otras y comentó — Misty anota sus combates, déjenme ir por su libreta. La oficial asentó con la cabeza y Daisy se fue, cuando regresó, le entregó la lista — Los retadores están por días, los que tienen el símbolo cascada dibujado al lado del nombre son los que se llevaron una medalla, y los que no, son los que se fueron derrotados.

Ash miró la libreta, al mismo tiempo que la oficial — ¡Vaya! —comentó — Tiene muchas victorias…

Violeta sonrió — ¿Qué más esperabas?

Lily asentó con su cabeza — Es nuestra hermana…

Jenny cerró la libreta — Bien, iré a interrogar a los retadores de este mes… A ver si alguno sabe algo de ella.

—Está bien —comentaron las tres

—Yo quiero ir —le pidió Ash a la oficial

—Es que… — titubeó la oficial

—Prefiero hacer algo, a estar aquí encerrado

—¡Esta bien! ¡Vamos!

Ash y la oficial, fueron casa por casa de los retadores locales… Pero ninguno sabía nada de Misty, otros no estaban en la ciudad desde que enfrentaron a Misty… La oficial estaba desconcertada…. No entendía como pudo pasar sin que nadie notara nada sospechoso…

Ash estaba perdido en su mente, casi no reaccionaba a nada, solo quería saber donde estaba Misty, y nada más…

Jenny, guardó la libreta y dijo — ¡Ash! —éste volvió en sí — Ésta es la última casa de la lista…

Ash suplicaba porque el joven de adentro pudiera darles datos de Misty, el joven que salió de la casa, era alto de cabello castaño, se lo notaba algo preocupado al recibirlos.

—¡Oh cielos! —exclamó al verlos — ¿No me digan que aún no encontraron a mi querida Misty? — el comentario del joven, molesto mucho a Ash

—¿Es el joven, Stuart?. Me dijeron que fue el último retador antes de que Misty desapareciera —preguntó la oficial — ¿Eso es cierto?

Ash notó un tic en su ceja derecha, cuando la oficial mencionó eso…

—Así es oficial, pero no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso —la oficial lo miró — Perdí, no una, si no tres veces contra ella.

—¿Tres veces? — exclamó Ash, la mirada de Stuart se clavó en la de él, generando una sensación extraña en el ambiente.

—Ash… cálmate —le pidió la oficial — Entonces, ¿no sabes nada?

—No oficial… Le juro que si supiera algo se lo diría, adoró a Misty, y espero que aparezca con vida.

—Se oye sincero —comentó la oficial — Manténganos informados si sabes algo

—Está bien —contestó y se despidió de los dos

Ash estaba aún con su mirada fija en el sujeto, algo de esa persona no le gustaba.

—¡Ash vamos! —le ordenó la oficial que se había adelantado, así que la alcanzó — ¡Rayos! —comentó ésta, y Ash la miró — Nada de pistas… es como si hubiera desaparecido en el mar…

—O tal vez… —puso su puño en el mentón — estamos en un acto de alguien demente o muy listo…

—Tal vez…

El hombre que los atendió, se apoyo sobre la puerta, una vez cruzada y suspiró — Pobrecita de Misty… ¿Qué loco maniático la tendrá prisionera?

Entró a la cocina, su casa era algo chica, pero muy bonita, tomo una fuente larga color plata, un plato y hecho un poco de comida sobre él, como si estuviera por alimentar a un perro…

Tomo la fuente, movió la alfombra que estaba bajos sus pies, dejando ver una trampilla a la vista, la abrió y bajó las escaleras…

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, prendió la luz — ¡Hola cariño! —comentó, te traje tu comida…

—¡No me digas cariño! — se oyó a un voz contestar furiosa

—No, no, no —negó con un sonido de su boca — No actúes así conmigo… Mira que tú no estas en posición de defenderte… Mi adorada Misty…

—¡Déjame en paz! —ella estaba atada de pies y manos a una cama y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

—Vamos a comer… —se sentó a su lado y lleno un tenedor de comida — A ver…

—No quiero —movió hacia su izquierda la cabeza para negarse a comer eso.

—¿Cómo que no quiero? —tomó su rostro, lo giró hacia donde estaba él y metió el tenedor en su boca — No quiero que te enfermes, vas a comer aunque te tenga que obligar.

—Ya basta… Dime, ¿qué quieres?

—Algo que tiene el estúpido mocoso que acaba de venir acompañado de una oficial a preguntar por ti

—¡Ash! —comentó en shock

—Sí, él —respondió con una sonrisa mientras llenaba de comida nuevamente el tenedor — ¿Qué loco, no? Estuvo a pasos tuyos, y no lo sabe.

—Basta —le llenó la boca de comida y ella escupió todo.

—¡Ay qué insulto! —le limpió la boca — Yo que hago esta comida con tanto amor para ti— poniendo su mano en el muslo de Misty — Anda come… si no mira que mi mano se puede poner muy traviesa —con dos dedos recorría como si caminaran la pierna de Misty.

—Está bien, comeré… —dijo en un suspiro

—Así me gusta… —sonrió — Sabes que mi intención no es sobrepasarme contigo —la acarició… — Pero no me obligues a ponerme… —apretando uno de los pechos con su mano derecha — …malo —Misty frunció el ceño dolorida y bajó su mirada…

—Está bien… —suspiró — haré lo que quieras…

—Así me gusta, mi princesita —la tomó del rostro y la besó… Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de la joven…

—Sólo espero… —pensaba con terror — poder salir viva de aquí…


	3. Parte III de IV

**Secuestro de Mi Corazón**

**Parte 03**

La noche oscura caía sobre el gimnasio Pokémon de ciudad Celeste, el silencio de sus paredes era completamente aterrador, la magia de uno de los más bonitos gimnasio desapareció…

Era casi imposible de definir lo que sentía Ash en ese momento, tenía mucho miedo por Misty. No podía con sus pensamientos, y las palabras de las hermanas de Misty lo dejaron muy mal… él sabía que ellas tenían razón, dejo a Misty para el final y ahora se lamentaba tal hecho…

Fue cuando decidió entrar a la habitación de la pelirroja, no sabía con que fin, tal vez sólo quería recordar algo de ella… aunque sea su aroma…

—Misty —pronunció con miedo cuando terminó de cruzar la puerta y la cerró tras él… — ¿Dónde estás? —se preguntaba mientras se sentó en su cama, y observó toda la habitación, trofeos, diplomas, fotos, y lleno de muñequitos que parecían Pokémons, en una repisa… Se levantó y encontró sobre el escritorio un libro de hojas sobresalientes, la curiosidad lo invadió, y lo abrió, había muchos dibujitos en formato chibis, de las que Ash logró sonreír, los comentarios que había allí, decían que Misty se divertía mucho en el gimnasio…

En uno de los dibujos, estaban las tres flores limpiando en un globo del sueño de una pequeña Misty que dormía… Parecían todos actos de comedia, que le dieron mucho ánimo… claro, menos uno… Misty estaba llena de corazones hablando con Ash, y él le pedía disculpas porque no la escuchó… y no era en uno, si no varios… Eso le hizo cambiar la cara inmediatamente — Misty tenía esa visión de mí… —tomó un último que lo dejo con un horrible sabor amargo en la boca, "_Mi posición en su vida_" decía, había muchas cosas de las cuales Ash reaccionó en seguida, Misty estaba hasta abajo, y sobre ella como en forma de torre, muchas cosas importantes para Ash…

—¿Realmente me quería? —se preguntó Ash — No hace más que darme golpes con estos dibujos —cerró el libro molesto, y vio un calendario, con días cachados, el calendario había quedado en el 12… y bajó el número un letrero con estrellas que decía " _Sólo siete días más Ash_" — ¡Rayos! —susurró — ¿Por qué todo termino así? —cayó sentado en la cama nuevamente — Misty… ¿dónde estas?

La mañana siguiente, May, Max, Brock, Dawn y Tracey llegaron al gimnasio Pokémon, habían estado buscando por su cuenta, pero no habían tenido éxito.

Notaron a Ash mal, casi devastado, sus amigas trataron de darle ánimos, pero Ash estaba bloqueado.

Dawn se enfureció tanto por el tono caprichoso en el que Ash les habló que le dio una cachetada.

—¡Oye! — le dijo molesto

—Menos mal —respondió aún más molesta — que Misty no te oye…

—Ash… —comentó May — Dawn tiene razón, cómo pierdes las esperanzas tan fácilmente.

—Ese no es el Ash que conocemos —se quejó Max acomodando sus lentes.

—Veras que la encontraremos —afirmó Brock

—Y podrás, decirle —comentó Dawn — lo que planeamos en la reunión que hicimos en Johto.

—Dawn… —Ash bajo su mirada

—No —ambas jóvenes le elevaron la mirada — Ash no bajes los brazos así, o decepcionaras a Misty…

En eso llegó Daisy a saludarlos con un pokégear en la mano, comentó que se dio cuenta que Misty salió del gimnasio con su pokégear, cosa que nunca hacia si salía dentro de la ciudad.

Ash se emocionó tanto que se lo quitó de la mano y llamó a Misty…

Por otro lado, el pokégear sonaba sin parar…

—Vaya —comentó Stuart bajando las escaleras — parecen que recién se dieron cuenta que traías el pokégear, ¡qué gente idiota!

—Nunca lo llevo conmigo, sólo esta vez —respondió con temor

—Estos sólo dan la ubicación si atiendes, ¿no?

—Si —comentó Misty

—Ok —lo estrelló contra la pared — Ahora no lo harán —comentó, ante la mirada desesperada de Misty, viendo los fragmentos de su pokégear caer al piso —Saldré, nos vemos al rato —le dijo apagando la luz

Mientras en el gimnasio, Ash apagó el pokégear con la mirada desanimada

Tracey le pregunta a Daisy —¿Aún tienen el localizador que les instale?

Daisy se puso a pensar — Sí, casi no lo uso… es que no sé como activarlo —Tracey suspiró, tomó el pokégear y lo abrió, Daisy continuó — Yo les explico, como las cuatro andamos ocupadas, Tracey le puso a los pokégear, un localizador, si no contestamos la llamada, automáticamente, le da una precisa información de nuestra ubicación…

Todos se miraron sorprendidos entre si, Tracey cerró el pokégear — Veamos, Max, ven aquí —el jovencito se sentó junto a él — Abre tu Pokénav —Max lo hizo, Tracey prendió el pokégear y activó la opción — ¡Enlace listo! —comentó mirando a Max — Max mira tu Pokénav un momento por favor.

Max observó, en el mapa apareció por un segundo el pokégear de Misty — ¡Apareció la señal y desapareció!

Tracey festejó — ¡Qué bien! —empezó a tocar un botón, todos aun lucían atónitos — ¡Veamos, no es posible!

Ash se le acercó — ¿Qué pasa?

Tracey les mostró la pantalla — ¡Misty esta en ciudad Celeste! —la cara de las cuatro salía en la ciudad — Pero la de Misty está un poco más lejos del gimnasio.

May y Dawn se miraron sorprendidas — ¿Y podemos saber con exactitud dónde está?

Tracey seguía moviendo los controles — Eso intento —pensó un momento y Brock le recordó la laptop que el profesor le dio — ¡Es cierto! —chasqueó los dedos, abrió su mochila y sacó un cable y la laptop — Vine preparado para la búsqueda.

Daisy se emocionó mucho — ¡Eres el mejor cariño!

Tracey se sonrojó pero no hizo comentario alguno, sólo se limitó a conectar el Pokénav y el pokégear a la computadora portátil.

Ash miraba atento la situación, se sentía estúpido de no saber nada de esas tecnologías, se encontraba apartado, pero Misty estaba en ciudad Celeste… ¿qué más podía pedir?… Claro, una cosa, que estuviera bien

Tracey movía mucho sus dedos sobre el teclado, todos parecían mirarlo sin comprender nada de lo que hacía, bueno salvo Max, que lucía tan concentrado como emocionado, incluso le daba sugerencias…

Violeta y Lily, aparecieron con bebidas para todos… Un gran silencio se generó en el lugar, donde sólo se oían el sonido de las teclas.

Una media hora después, Tracey saltó de su asiento aplaudiendo, y todos se reunieron a su alrededor…

—¿Lo lograron? —preguntó Ash expectante

—Si —festejó Tracey — Miren, está es la dirección

Ash y las tres jóvenes estaba en shock, las tres miraron a Ash, éste negaba con la cabeza siendo devorado por dentro por una ira incontenible.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó desesperado — Ese cretino tenía algo que ver —apretó con rabia los puños, bajó su mirada al piso y cerró los ojos a la fuerza, llevó sus puños frente a él, levantó la mirada y gritó lleno de coraje — ¡Me la pagara! —salió corriendo del gimnasio.

—¡Ash! —gritaron todos saliendo tras él

—Chicas… —le dijo Tracey antes de salir tras ellos — Avísenle a la oficial Jenny

—De acuerdo, ¡suerte!

Llegaron a la casa del sujeto, Ash estaba furioso, las chicas temían incluso decirle algo; los chicos, al contrario, lo entendían perfectamente.

Mientras adentro del lugar…

Stuart estaba dándole de comer nuevamente a Misty a la fuerza, ella ya no reaccionaba a lo que le dijera, la tristeza se había apoderado de mente, y casi no tenía ganas de seguir con vida, él la besó — Eres tan bonita… —le comentó, pero cuando iba a besarla de nuevo, se escuchó un estruendo que estremeció toda la vivienda — ¿Qué rayos es eso? —se paró y corrió a las escaleras — ¡Espera aquí, cariño! —rio — ¡No vayas a ningún lado!

Afuera, Brock con Steelix había roto la puerta de entrada, los chicos se dispersaron por la casa para buscar, y Ash se quedo en la sala buscando, cuando aparece Stuart frente a él.

—¿Qué rayos hiciste? —Ash lo vio, no pudo contenerse, se le lanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo, casi sin noción de lo que hacia, sus golpes le hacían doler sus manos pero no le importo — jajá — le comentó escupiendo la sangre que empezó a brotar de su boca — ¿Ya descubriste que es mía?

—¿Qué? —Ash se sobresaltó aún más, pero peor para él, sus golpes empeoraron, sintió sus manos mojadas de un líquido pegajoso.

—¡Ash! —gritaron Dawn y May al ver la situación, Ash le dio una con su última fuerza y se levantó del suelo.

—¡Tus manos! —las chicas notaron que había sangre en ellas

—No es mía, es de ese —le dio una patada, su furia no podía parar, ni aún al pedido desesperado de sus amigas.

Stuart aún algo consiente se reía — Sí me matas, serás un asesino, Jajaja, y nunca sabrás donde está Misty…

Las palabras sólo enfurecieron más a Ash, la oficial Jenny llegó al lugar con cara de espanto, Ash se le acercó y le quitó el arma apuntando a Stuart…

—Ash, ¡dame el arma! —le pidió la oficial, pero Ash estaba llevado por la ira, por la desesperación y el desconsuelo.

—¡No!… Mataré al bastardo —lo apuntó, mientras el sujeto lograba ponerse de pie.

— Anda hazlo — se tambaleaba un poco — Total, me arruinaste el momento en el que casi me hago de su cuerpo —parecía disfrutar ver como el rostro de Ash iba a enfureciéndose cada vez más.

May y Dawn dieron un grito al sonido de dos disparos, Brock, Tracey y Max que revisaban los pisos de arriba bajaron a gran velocidad.

—¡Ash! —exclamaron todos pero Stuart cayó al suelo…

—¿Lo mataste?

—No… —le regresó el arma a la oficial manchada con sangre, la cual tomó con un deje de desagrado — Sólo le prohibí que siga de pie…

Dos disparos pegaron en las piernas de Stuart, que tendido en el suelo, se revolcaba del dolor.

La oficial pidió refuerzos y dos ambulancias de inmediato, una llego rápido y se llevaron a Stuart.

—¡No! —gritó Ash — ¡Debe decirme dónde está!

—Cálmate —le dijo la oficial — Ash, ella tienen que estar aquí, tranquilízate o te hare arrestar por lo que hiciste.

—Lo harás de todas formas —le dijo bajando la mirada.

—No, no lo haré, si logras encontrar a la líder de nuestro gimnasio, no lo haré.

La oficial se retiró fuera de los escombros, las chicas llevaron a la cocina a Ash para lavarle las manos… cuando Dawn protestó por llevarse por delante una alfombra.

—¡Estúpida alfombra! —comentó y la pateó, dejando entre ver la trampilla, May se acercó a ver y la levantó.

—Ash, mira —comentó al joven que estaba de espaldas a ellas

—¿Qué? —las miró y vio unas oscuras escaleras — ¿será?

—Pues baja a ver —le comentaron las dos.

—Si —Ash saltó dentro del lugar, bajando con cuidado escalón por escalón, para no caerse y se chocó, con un foco — ¡Diablos! —protestó y lo prendió…

El sitio era frio, lleno de humedad, le daba mucho escalofríos el sólo pensar en que… Entró al lugar y ahí la vio — ¡Misty! —se acercó a ella, estaba consiente pero casi no parpadeaba — Misty… — ella lo miró pero no dijo nada, su rostro lucía pálido, sus ojos llenos de tristeza, desató sus manos, sus pies y la tomó en sus brazos — Es hora de salir de aquí…


	4. Parte IV de IV : Final

**Secuestro de mi Corazón**

**Parte Final**

Muchas cosas en poco tiempo, cosas que jamás pensó que pasarían y pasaron, cosa que pensó que jamás haría, pero hizo.

¿Cómo te sientes cuando las cosas no salen bien? ¿Cuándo sientes que estas a punto de echar todo por la borda, qué perderás todo lo que descubriste que tiene valor para ti?

Así se sentía un joven de cabello oscuro oculto debajo de una gorra roja, la cual con su visera cubría la más triste de las miradas, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaleco azul, esperaba por los resultados de una de las personas más importantes para él… — ¿Por qué ella tuvo que pasar por eso? —susurró mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla — ¿Por qué?

—Ash —las palabras de apoyo, de aliento sonaban a su lado, pero sólo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, furioso con si mismo, furioso por no decirle antes de ir a Johto lo que sentía — Ash… —volvió a sonar la misma voz, el joven levantó su vista — el doctor quiere verte —una joven enfermera lo condujo hacia un consultorio, él entró asustado y con miedo.

—Ash Ketchum, ¿no? —el asentó con su cabeza, no podía pronunciar palabra, tomó asiento y el doctor comenzó con su explicación — Antes que nada, sólo quería decirle que la paciente esta íntegramente perfecta. — Ash lo miró — Le hicimos un chequeo con los especialistas de todas las aéreas femeninas, y no han encontrado anomalías con los últimos chequeos que se había realizado, si la notamos baja de azúcar y con una pequeña anemia, pero nada que una buena dieta no mejore.

Las palabras pronunciadas, hicieron que el alma de Ash volviera a su cuerpo — ¿Entonces… — tartamudeó tomando una bocanada de aire — todo está bien? —el doctor le afirmó con su cabeza.

—Si quieres puedes entrar a verla, pero solo tú, no es aconsejable que haya mucho ruido — Ash se levantó de la silla y salió a paso rápido hacia la habitación de Misty, omitió todas las voces que sonaron a su alrededor y entró en la habitación, luego de intentos fallidos por girar la perilla…

Adentro, la vio pálida, su cabello anaranjado estaba suelto hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro, no aguantó las lágrimas, las cuales caían de sus ojos sin control y aunque secaba sus mejillas con el revés de su mano, tardaban pocos segundos en volver a humedecerse.

Paso casi una hora pero Ash seguía sentado ahí junto a ella, cuando Misty abrió sus ojos, Ash se paró y acercó su rostro — Misty —le susurró, ella oyó su voz y corrió su rostro sin mirarlo — ¿Qué pasa? — Misty no le hablaba y eso dejo a Ash en un cruel estado de shock, se alejó de ella — ¿Quieres que me vaya? —ella asentó con su cabeza — Está bien…

Se acercaba Julio, habían pasado ya más de dos meses desde el hecho que mantuvo cautiva a Misty por una semana. Ella según le llegaron las noticias a Ash, estaba bien, había mejorado su cuadro de salud, pero aún seguía sin hablar. Ese tema tenía muy preocupado a Ash y a sus hermanas, Misty andaba para todos lados con una pizarra y un marcador grueso negro, con el que escribía todo lo que quería o necesitaba…

Misty se veía con todos, menos con Ash, a Ash lo rechazaba, cada vez que preguntaban si podía verla, o se negaba o no estaba… Ash estaba destruido, tanto que por ocasiones, la Jenny tenía que detenerlo para que no cometiera una locura, por suerte, el secuestrador de Misty estaba en cárcel, paralitico…

Aunque tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad, no resistió más las ganas de verla, una tarde, pese a la negación de su madre, se dirigió al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, con una caja de chocolates, que aunque no quisiera verlo, al menos que le recibiera la caja…

Para su alegría, ella lo recibió en la puerta del gimnasio, y no porqué lo esperase si no por qué la tomó por sorpresa…

—Parece que hoy si estás —ella lo miró de reojo — Misty —la vio escribir rápido y le mostró la pizarra — ¿Qué no me acerque? — ella asentó con su cabeza — ¿Por qué? —volvió a escribir y a mostrarle la pizarra — ¿Por qué no me quieres cerca? —ella volvió a afirmarle — Bien… — retrocedió un paso — me preguntaba si querías acompañarme a caminar un rato, mira —le dio la caja de bombones con una sonrisa — te traje bombones —ella tomó la caja y le sonrió, la sonrisa después de tanto tiempo paralizó a Ash pero regresó en sí, rápidamente — ¿Tomo eso como un sí? —ella dudo un momento pero luego asentó con su cabeza.

Ash sentía algo extraño mientras caminaba al lado de ella, sentía como que algo faltaba, esa joven que lo regañaba, que lo molestaba y contradecía constantemente… se había apagado… Misty notó eso, tomó su pizarra y la puso frente a él que se detuvo a leer — ¿Qué te pasa? —la miró — ¿Qué me pasa a mí? —ella le afirmó — Es que… — respondió con un suspiro — quiero pedirte unas disculpas… —la pelirroja inclinó su cabeza algo confundida — por lo que te paso… —bajó su mirada — Por eso quedaste así… Por eso no querías verme seguramente…

Misty levantó la mirada de Ash y le negó con su cabeza, mostrándole la pizarra nuevamente — "No es tu culpa"…

Ash volvió a bajar su mirada — No quieras librarme Misty, sé que yo… — Misty escribió, lo miró seria y volvió a escribir, luego levantó la mirada de Ash otra vez — ¿Qué sabías que yo te rescataría? —ella afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza — ¿Por qué…?

Misty borró lo que tenía escrito, volvió a escribir y se lo paso para que lea — "Caminemos por la playa" — Ash aspiró hondo y tomaron camino hacia la playa… Allí se sientan sobre la arena y Misty empezó a escribir una vez más, Ash, invadido por la curiosidad, quería ver lo que escribía pero ella no se lo permitía, le señalaba el lado contrario para que el mirara hacia el mar y eso terminó haciendo.

Ash preguntaba a cada rato "si ya estaba" y cuando ya estaba cansado, Misty le pasó la pizarra, el moreno tomó aquella tabla y la miró a ella, Misty tenía sus ojos cerrados y dejaba que la suave brisa del mar golpeara su rostro.

—"Lee esto en voz alta" —miró a Misty de nuevo y ella sonrió aún en la misma posición — "Ash, mi "no quiero verte", no era un rechazo, necesitaba un respiro para poder acomodar mis ideas claramente… cómo sabes, no puedo hablar… según los médicos se me pasara pronto, pero no puedo hacerlo aún — Ash aspiró y siguió leyendo — sabía que era imposible que adelantarás nuestra cita, pero aun así creí que tal vez lo hicieras por mí. Pero no fue así"… — hizo un silencio, Misty lo miró y le golpeó la pizarra para que siguiera — ¡Está bien! "pase momentos muy duros allí dentro, tuve miedo por mi vida, por mis sueños incumplidos… pero algo me dolía mucho más que todo eso… — la volvió a mirar — no saber que querías decirme… no quería morir… sin saber que sientes por mi Ash Ketchum" —ella lo miró — Misty yo… —la mencionada le sonrió — ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —volvió a tomar la pizarra, la borró, escribió y Ash volvió a leer — "Quiero que me lo digas… como si nada hubiera pasado" —suspiró — haremos de cuenta que nada paso Misty… —ella afirmó con la cabeza — Una cruel pesadilla de la cual hemos despertado —le sonrió — Bueno… lo que quería decirte es… —miró el horizonte — que te quiero… — ella se sonreía — pero… —Misty se preocupó, se arrodilló y se acercó más a él, Ash había flexionado sus piernas y había ocultado su cabeza entre ellas — Te deje para el final, por sobre mis títulos y demás cosas. Misty — sus lagrimas caían en la arena — ¿cómo puedes querer a alguien como yo? —aun tenía la cabeza oculta como un cobarde — No debería ser así, si algo te hubiera pasado no me lo hubiera perdonado, sólo soy un estúpido hombre que pensó mas en él, que en su corazón… —su voz se entrecortó — te amo Misty, pero me odio a mi mismo…

La cara de Misty lucía molesta, cerró sus ojos a la fuerza y apretó sus puños dejando caer el marcador y la pizarra al suelo — ¿Ésta es tu estúpida confesión de amor? —le gritó, pero lo pronunciado no solo sorprendió a Misty que abrió sus ojos al máximo, si no también a Ash que sacó de su escondite, la cabeza — hable… —susurró cayendo sentada en la arena, cubriéndose con las manos, su boca

Ash la miró — Sí… —la pelirroja lo miró sonriendo y se lanzó contra él cayendo en la arena — Auch Misty… —se quejó

Ella sonrió — Lo… lo siento —tartamudeó, su voz aun salía entrecortada, pero podía pronunciar de nuevo, ella estaba sobre él mirándolo a los ojos

—Misty… —susurró con un tono muy dulce en su voz, ella sonrió

—Ahora yo… te dejaré mudo a ti —y de golpe lo beso, para sorpresa a Ash, él cual no tardo en responder.

—Misty… —ella se sentó y Ash también lo hizo a su lado — ¿tuviste un problema con tu hablar?

La joven líder de gimnasio estaba sonriente — No Ash… no sé a que te refieres… —miró el atardecer, caer en el horizonte — si yo nunca pase un suceso traumático…

Él la miró sonriendo también y besó su mejilla — Qué bien, sólo lo imagine…

Ella se echo a reír — Qué imaginación la tuya, jovencito…

Ash la miró de reojo — Sí, tengo una horrible imaginación —la chocó con su cuerpo — Por suerte todo acabo, y recuperé lo que me habían arrebatado

Misty inclinó su cara y lo miró con una ceja alzada — ¿A qué te refieres?

Ash sonrió y acercó su rostro al de Misty, dejando apoyada su nariz en la de ella y respondió — Me refiero a mi corazón… contigo aquí, estoy completo. — y la besó.


End file.
